


Grissom And The Bugs

by Squidapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples





	Grissom And The Bugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



Grissom loved to chase bugs Dean swore that sometimes Grissom was examining them.

One time Dean saw Grissom and Sara in the backyard it looked like Grissom was showing her some kind of bug he had found.

Yami reigned over the bunker he was confident almost to the point of cocky.

One time Grissom was 3 hours late to dinner when he finally came in he happily trotted in tail held high,Dragonfly in mouth looking very pleased with himself.

Grissom had a little bug corner where he studied the bugs.

Dean woke up to Beetles,Maggots and Spiders in his room Sara was helping organize them.

Grissom also had a collection of Butterflies pinned up on the wall.

Dean was pretty sure some of them weren’t native to Kansas let alone the U.S.

Sometimes Dean found Grissom staring at an open book like he was trying to read it.

Tv shows too Dean saw that Grissom would stare at them it looked like he trying to understand what was going on.

Dean wanted to know where the hell Jack got these cats from.

 


End file.
